The present invention generally relates to elevator systems, and more particularly to elevator door controller systems within elevator systems.
Typical elevator systems include an elevator car attached to a counterweight by roping. A hoist motor and a brake act together to move the elevator car and counterweight up and down an elevator shaft, transporting passengers or cargo from one floor to another. An elevator drive and controller provide power to and control operation of the elevator system.
Door controller systems of elevators are used to open and close elevator doors to allow passengers or cargo on and off the elevator car. Powering a door controller system typically includes a controller to supply the power, a travelling cable connecting the controller and the car to deliver power to the car, a car operating panel to operate car fixtures, and a door drive system to operate car doors.
The car operating panel serves to operate fixtures in the car, such as indicator lights. The panel is powered by a DC power supply from a DC power supply unit in the controller. Power is delivered to the car operating panel through DC power lines in the travelling cable.
The door drive system typically includes a transformer, a door motor drive and a DC motor. The door drive system is powered by an AC power line through the travelling cable. The AC power connects to the transformer, which converts the power to DC power to supply to the door motor drive, which powers the DC motor to operate elevator car doors.
Additionally, the controller contains a rescue supply unit to provide backup power to the system in case of a power outage. This enables elevator car doors to open and let passengers out even if the main power supply is not available.